


i have a question

by az49



Series: sight of the sun [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, It's really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az49/pseuds/az49
Summary: Nayeon had plan, and it definitely didn't include signing up for after-school work but stuff doesn't always go according to plan.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: sight of the sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071653
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	i have a question

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some five-hundred word prologue to a prompt I had but it went long enough to stand on its own, so, tada? 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, here's some fluff.
> 
> Also, [tumblr](http://azer-az49.tumblr.com)

**MED-2**

“Mina?” Nayeon asked. Well, it was more like Nayeon trying to get Mina’s attention because she knew it was Mina. Who else would end up being head of the production committee, a.k.a. the committee nobody really wants to lead because it takes too much time and frankly their spare time should be spent studying? The answer is: Mina. Silent, hardworking Mina, who could never say no to Minatozaki Sana, who, coincidentally was the overall head of their musical production.

Mina made a small shake of her head to remove the bangs from her eyes before looking up to the newcomer. “Uh… Nayeon?” Mina sounded unsure, and Nayeon was as well. “You’re part of production?”

Nayeon let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Jihyo signed me up.”

“For Sana?” Mina gave a small smile, quickly putting two and two together.

“Yeah. For Sana. God, she’s so whipped.” Nayeon made a show of rolling her eyes which did its intended purpose of making Mina laugh– it was soft, the kind you’d miss if the room was loud; it was also the kind that made Nayeon woozy. Weird. Anyway, what’s important is Nayeon breaking the ice. Yes, that. Mina should be comfortable with her if she’s gonna help out under Mina’s committee.

“Okay. Welcome to production. It’s not much.” And it really wasn’t. When Nayeon found Mina, she was alone, sitting at the center of their classmate’s garage which doubled as the production committee’s headquarters. Buckets of paint were pushed up to one corner, an entire wall had a sheet of cloth draped over it– with an unfinished penciled design at the front, stacks of newspaper and sheets of foam occupying another side, and Mina was at the middle of it all with scissors and cardboard in hand. “And you’re early. Where do you wanna be placed?”

Nayeon gave Mina a blank look. Last year, she was part of the cast so she didn’t know how the production team moved. This year, Nayeon was looking forward to not having _any_ extra-curricular activity because Anatomy was such a bitch and she needed all the time to study but Jihyo signed her up and Nayeon was too proud to back-out. Besides, Mina seemed kind. Helping kind souls should give some good karma, right?

“Um…” Mina pursed her lips into a pout. Okay, hold on, who pouts that cutely? Unfair. “Chaeyoung’s in-charge of the backdrops. So if you like drawing, maybe you could help her out. Or painting. Dahyun’s head of the stage props. Shaping those foams and newspapers into the stuff Sana listed.”

“What about you?” It came out too fast, and too heavy to pass as a casual question. Nayeon internally cringed when the words left her mouth. That was totally not smooth. So un-Nayeon-like. Nayeon blames Mina’s pout. (That was still on her face!)

Thankfully, Mina didn’t mind Nayeon’s slip. “I dip in everything. I’m starting on some small props now. It’s just cutting work. Maybe glitter and glue if I move fast tonight.”

Nayeon gave her a full smile, teeth and gums and dimples before sitting down next to her. “Alright, I’ll stick with you then. Cutting work. Sounds cool.” Nayeon grabbed the nearest piece of cardboard and a pair of scissors. “So…”

Mina laughed, and this time it was louder and more gums than teeth could be seen when Mina was a second too slow in covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. The woozy feeling came back, and Nayeon was thankful that she was sitting down already. Fainting in front of your classmate doesn’t really make a good impression, and Nayeon had an image to maintain. But Mina’s laugh was contagious, and Nayeon found herself smiling despite knowing Mina was laughing _at_ her.

“So… whenever you’re done laughing.” Nayeon tried to be sarcastic about it, waving the scissors and the cardboard in her hands. It had no bite at all, and the longer Mina laughed, the more Nayeon’s cheeks ached– both from the strain of smiling and the rush of blood coloring her face.

Turns out Nayeon was holding the scissors the wrong way (the bigger handle was for two digits? Who knew! Nayeon sure didn’t) and the cardboard she grabbed was supposed to be the makeshift seat because the garage floor was dusty (well, Nayeon’s jeans were due for a wash already anyway).

After the slight mishap on Nayeon’s part, things eventually smoothened out and now they were cutting the cardboards in silence, only to be broken by Nayeon’s occasional questions to Mina.

Mina. Myoui Mina. Nayeon didn’t know much about her, just that she hung around with Sana and Momo. Her seat was between those two during class; Mina was the calm amidst the chaos of Sana and Momo. Mina didn’t go out drinking, well, not to the gatherings Nayeon went to, so Nayeon didn’t have any chance to talk with Mina at all. Mina was just a face she’d pass by in the classrooms and the hallways, occasionally at the grocery too. Always a quick nod in greeting, nothing more and nothing less. But now that they were seated next to each other, knees occasionally touching when Mina would lean over to grab some art materials or when Nayeon would exaggerate her movements to make a point– Nayeon mused that the past year of not having anything more than bobs of the head with Mina was a shame. She seemed fun. Nayeon thrived on having fun. More importantly, Nayeon could swallow the silence between them– Mina was comfortable to be with. Nayeon liked people who made her comfortable. Okay, Mina was definitely invading her thoughts which was weird because the said girl was just beside her. Get a grip, Nayeon! Im Nay–

“–yeon?” Mina poked her knee, the touch grounding Nayeon back to the present time. Mina stopped her cutting and was focused intently on Nayeon, with her eyebrows raised in question and her lips forming into another pout. Mina has got to stop pouting. It didn’t make Nayeon right in the head. Also, how many moles does Mina have? One, two, three– another poke.

“Huh?” Nayeon finally managed to speak, getting out of her head. She zoomed out from looking at Mina and saw that Chaeyoung and Dahyun were standing behind the former. Her babies! Nayeon shot them both a big smile. “Oh, you’re here!”

Dahyun’s eyes squinted in judgment, and Chaeyoung just rolled her eyes. “What? You’re not gonna say hi to me? After all we’ve been through?” Okay, this time Dahyun was the one rolling her eyes and Chaeyoung’s eyes squinted in judgment. Those two were so weird, and Nayeon loved them to bits.

“They’ve been here for the past hour.” Mina said, a tint of disbelief in her voice. She stood up, dusting off her pants which made Nayeon cough. (With how Mina’s eyes widened in surprise and how soothing Mina’s taps to her back were, the cough was totally worth it. Allergies be damned.)

“Where are you going?” Nayeon asked Mina, who was busy collecting money from the people in the room. People. Huh. Nayeon looked around, and there were about ten other people if you combined the ones in the garage and those out in the garden. When the hell did they arrive? And how could Nayeon not have noticed it? Cutting cardboards may have taken more concentration than she originally imagined.

“Gonna grab dinner. McDonald’s. What’s your order?” Mina was busy counting the money she gathered. Seemed like the people were back to their respective tasks after handing their order and money.

“Want me to go with you?” Mina looked at her in mild surprise, the sides of her lips tugging up forming a smile. Okay, Nayeon wasn’t sure which was more detrimental to her health– if it was Mina’s pout or Mina’s smile. _God_. “I mean, drive-thrus are always a mess to sort and double check. I could help?” Nayeon found herself explaining her offer, which added to another thing that was off-character for her standards. Very weird.

“Sure. I think we’ve cut all the cardboards anyway.” Mina gestured for her to follow, and to Nayeon’s surprise, Chaeyoung and Dahyun followed Mina as well. Oh, so that’s why they were standing behind Mina earlier! Hah, Nayeon, something is definitely off tonight.

Happy to have friendly faces tagging along, Nayeon inserted herself in between Chaeyoung and Dahyun, linking her arms with theirs.

“You’re so weird, Nayeonnie.” Dahyun said. Nayeon stuck her tongue out in mock annoyance. She _was_ weird tonight, but Dahyun didn’t need further validation.

“I thought you weren’t gonna help out in any of the events this year? Didn’t you flunk the anatomy exam last week?” Chaeyoung just had to bring up the source of Nayeon’s problems.

“Can we not talk about depressing things? I’ll cram when I get home. I’ll just tell Mina that I need to go home by nine.”

Nayeon, in fact, did not go home by nine. The members of the production committee slowly thinned out, others having excuses to go home early, others done with their tasks for the night– that should have been Nayeon’s first sign that she, too, needed to go home. And when Chaeyoung finished with her outline and first coating of paint for the backdrop, it should’ve been Nayeon’s second sign. When Dahyun organized the big chunk of props she made to the corner of the room, that should have been the third sign. Jihyo always complained that Nayeon wasn’t much of a visual learner, so maybe that’s why the signs didn’t have much impact. It was either that or Nayeon was dragging out the time she was spending with the scissors, cardboard, glitter, and glue; and Mina. Yes, she was definitely dragging out the time to be all artsy-craftsy and _not_ to grab another opportunity to make Mina speak more than five words in reply. Absolutely _not_ dragging time out to see what comments made Mina smile and what made her pout. Hah. No.

“It’s almost midnight.” Mina said, her voice barely going louder than the music Nayeon had playing from her phone that was situated between the both of them. “You’ve been a great help today, Nayeon.” Mina gave her a gummy smile, and Nayeon wasn’t sure if there was a flash of silver in Mina’s teeth or maybe Nayeon had a speck of glitter in her eyes. She’d rub it out if she could, but both her hands were sparkling with glitter.

“All the cardboard cutting and glitter work makes for good meditation.” And Mina was quick to pick up on her implied meaning. It wasn’t hard, Nayeon thought, because Dahyun kept on making meditation jokes about Nayeon earlier. But seeing Mina comfortable around her was worth being the butt of Dahyun’s jokes earlier.

“After we finish this last set, let’s call it a night?” Mina suggested and Nayeon was quick to agree. There were two others who were still working as well, somewhere out in the garden. Nayeon was vaguely aware that they _still_ had class at eight in the morning. “Where do you stay?”

“The apartment complex some two blocks away from school.”

“Cool. I’ll drive you home. You’d be the last that I’ll drop off though, would that be alright?”

Okay, Nayeon was 99% sure Mina had a silver tooth at the back of her smile.

* * *

“Are you sure you wanna spend the Saturday with me walking around downtown to buy supplies?” Mina looked at Nayeon questioningly, as if they weren’t already in Mina’s car, parked at some designated public parking space a few blocks from the city’s marketplace.

“Well, I kinda already got up at seven in the morning, which is something I never do on Saturdays. And you already picked me up from my place and drove us here. So, yeah. Pretty sure we’re gonna spend the Saturday buying supplies.” Nayeon shrugged it off, as if she didn’t spend last night staying up til three in the morning to compensate for today’s lost studying time. She liked to appear indifferent. Cool. She was Im Nayeon! (Whatever that means, honestly, people would just shout it at her as a greeting, nobody bothered to explain it to her.)

They walked around downtown, sometimes side-by-side but more often not– the sidewalks were non-existent with all the peddlers selling everywhere. The foot traffic was a bitch, but Nayeon wasn’t complaining because Mina would grab her wrist when it got too crowded.

They bought (more!) cardboard, foam, paint, and a lot of things Nayeon couldn’t name anymore. Some kind of powdered organic glue? What? Not important. What was important was Nayeon’s fingers aching from all the weight of the shopping bags in one hand. She did make it a point to free her other hand. What if the crowd would thicken again and Mina would grab it? It was an opportunity Nayeon would not miss, if she could help it. The ache in her fingers would only be temporary but the feeling of Mina’s fingers gripping around her wrist, not too tight but just with just enough force to let Nayeon know when Mina wanted them to go– well, it was a feeling Nayeon wanted to commit to her memory.

Mina ate with poise, which was totally uncalled for because they were having pork barbecue for lunch and Nayeon was sure she had some sauce stuck at the sides of her mouth and her fingers were already so greasy from grilling the pork. Mina, Nayeon learned, liked it slightly brown at the edges, just enough to give the meat some crisp but still maintain it’s juiciness. There was a whole essay with how Mina explained it, and Nayeon could repeat it word for word but she wouldn’t, because she was concentrating on listening to Mina’s story about her golden Dachshund. It was too cute. Ray, Mina’s dog; and maybe the way Mina stopped eating to grab her phone and show Nayeon pictures of the dog was cute as well. Okay, Nayeon has to admit to herself that she simply found Mina endearing. The beginnings of a crush? Yikes, and hopefully, no. Mina was just cool to be with, and when Mina threw a ball of tissue to Nayeon’s face to “clean up, Nayeon, you look like a mess”, Nayeon felt like such a loser but hey, it was Mina who laughed at her so it was cool. Mina was cool.

There must have been something in the grilled pork earlier, because no way would Nayeon otherwise pluck a flower from the unassuming vendor and present it to Mina, who was busy looking at the list Sana wanted her to buy.

“Eh?” Mina’s cheeks turned red, and Nayeon liked to think it wasn’t because of the sun that was directly overhead.

“It looked pretty. Here, take it.” Nayeon said, twirling the sunflower in front of Mina.

The tips of their fingers brushed for a split second, it was enough to tingle Nayeon’s senses. It gave her a light buzz, something that would normally take three bottles of beer to give her.

“Cute.” Mina was smiling, eyes travelling back and forth from the flower and Nayeon’s face. “First time somebody gave me a flower.”

Mina turned, already grabbing Nayeon’s wrist with her free hand. They were back to brisk walking, and Nayeon had no idea where they were going.

Nayeon did a double take when she registered Mina’s words. She was already struggling to keep up with Mina’s pace. “Really?”

“Yeah, first time for today.” Mina laughed, and okay, who knew she had a snarky side to her? Nayeon loved it. She walked a little faster to be beside Mina. The streets were relatively less crowded in this part of the market.

“Well. Aren’t you cheeky.” Nayeon said flatly which elicited a grin from her companion.

“No, I’m not.” Mina rolled her eyes and oh my god, sass was good on Mina. She stopped for a moment, making Nayeon stop as well. “ _You’re_ cheeky. Not me.” Who knew that Im Nayeon’s off switch was on her cheeks? Mina, probably. The poke effectively shut down Nayeon’s thought process. Mina was too much.

“Nayeon, move. We don’t have all day.” Mina called out, tugging at Nayeon’s wrist with more force than usual. But Mina was smiling at her, and her smile looked prettier with the sunflower now placed at the top of her ear. Too pretty. Nayeon was too gay for it, and a crush was definitely on its way. Yikes.

—

“Cold brew with a double shot of expresso for Nayeon!” The barista called out, and Nayeon groggily went to retrieve her drink.

It was nearing six in the evening, and Nayeon was dead tired. Hungry too, but she has some pork buns in her bag which Mina bought for the both of them earlier. Mina. The thought of the production committee head made Nayeon smile. The day was tiring physically, and Nayeon made a mental note to whine to Sana about how much they were spending for the damned production when they weren’t even art majors in the first place. Honestly, the whole musical competition was supposed to be low-key but god, her classmates were competitive as fuck, Sana and Momo being at the helm of it all. Poor Mina.

“Do you have any plan to sleep tonight?” Jeongyeon asked when Nayeon plopped back on her seat, sipping her drink with more energy than she had earlier.

Nayeon shook her head and eyed her notes. “No, actually. I still have ten lectures to review for Monday’s exam.”

“What happened to your plan to study during the weekdays?”

“Jihyo signed me up to help with the production committee, in case you forgot.”

Jeongyeon laughed at Nayeon’s misery. Nayeon would’ve gone with an insult if she had more energy, but as it was right now, the caffeine still needed to kick in.

“I hope you didn’t traumatize Mina with you helping out. Poor Mina already has her plate full with Sana and Momo being all over the place.”

“Hey! For your information, I have been useful. I went with her to shop downtown today. Why do you think I just arrived here?”

“You? Downtown? You hate walking around.”

That’s true. Damn, Jeongyeon knows her to well.

“She needed help so I volunteered.” Nayeon went with the truth. There was no other way around it.

“Well aren’t you a saint? Good for you tho, actually being useful.” Jeongyeon gave Nayeon a once-over, something she usually did before she dropped bombs on Nayeon. “Don’t go crushing on Mina now.”

“Hah!” Nayeon scoffed, giving Jeongyeon what she hoped would be a look of disbelief.

_Too late._

Just then, Nayeon’s phone pinged, notifying them both of an incoming message. It was from Sana, but the picture was a smiling Mina eating a pork bun with one hand and holding a frappe with the other, with her own notes and books splayed over the table.

Sana: thanks for going with our Minari earlier! She said u were a big help today <33 study well nayeonnie <33

_Too fucking late._


End file.
